100 Things I Hate About Percy Jackson
by verygoodwriter 27
Summary: Title says it all! NOTE: This is for comical use only, I LOVE THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES!  But unfortunetly i do not own it.


**I am back and ready for action!**

**PLEASE READ: I love the Percy Jackson Series, I made this for comedy use ONLY.**

* * *

Thalia joined the hunt

Thalia isn't in the final battle with kronos

Not even a hint of Thalico

Not enough romance

Nico's lack of awesomeness

The movie was completely off the plot

Percy fail stirring Typhon

Percy not having enough father and son bonding time

Zeus's stubbornness

Why is Clarisse so mean?

Need of an epilogue in TLO

Rachael, EW!

Why would Annabeth bring her laptop to the Empire state Building?

Not enough gore ( for me )

Annabeth's inability to express her feelings to Percy.

I personally think Chiron should have died when he was slammed into that wall.

Tyson's retardness ( don't get me wrong, Tysons my favorite character)

Why oh why did Bianca die?

Grover's wimpiness

How the gadoodles did Hera make that arrow fly straight?

How did Grover get a girlfriend?

Nico is a loner.

If Athena's hair is black, why is her children's hair blonde?

Bekendorf, blew up!

Hades not going to a therapist to resolve his anger problems

Why would Percy charge Atlas, seriously?

May is a sociopath (spelling?)

Percy trusting Luke.

Michael Yews Death.

The lame rule "No two people in different cabins shall be together in a cabin" or something like that.

Percadite anyone?

Dionysus's addiction with pack man.

No massive catapults in The Last Olympian.

Chris Rodriguez joined the dark side. Dun, dun, dunnnn.

Annabeth should have let Rachael die in the helicopter.

Lack of Thalia.

Percy is oblivious to Annabeth.

Did anyone realize Luke was 23?

What the heck a big massive storm creature is heading to Manhattan to eat us for dinner?

"Mortals shall not witness my hunt. *Weird karate sounds*" BOOOOM! – Artemis

The characters not being emotional enough.

Titans 'invincibility'.

What up with the ram horns.

Percy's birthday not revealed until the end of the series

How the gadoodles did Annabeth's magic shield work.

They didn't die Annabeth's hair in the movie.

Can Rick Riordan be anymore vague about Tysons appearance; I thought he was a big hairy ball until I saw the picture.

Dr. Boring, really?

Being stumpt on writing "100 things I hate about Percy Jackson"

A good ending to the series. NOT!

Not an 'official' picture of Thalia.

Malcolm's fail in "The Battle of the Labyrinth."

No mention of boobs! :0 just kidding, kind of.

Thuke.

Thalico!

Don't you wish Luke would die already?

**A/N: runnin out of ideas**

"Yee thee thy whom shall thou." – Zoe Nightshade

No gangsta Percy?

Percy not plowing Thalia with the creek water.

Scary Oracle. ( Who has nightmares about her. I do, sometimes.)

Percy not having a cell phone.

Clarisse not being the spy.

Main characters invincibility.

I think more people need to die, like in Mockingjay.

Haha harpies.

"Argus will um keep an eye on things" – Chiron

Percy not going on YouTube.

Not a lot of couples.

Death to Hera! Riot, riot, riot!

Annabeth not having a _secret diary_. =0

It would be so sexy if Percy punched a wall.

Annabeth should have slapped Percy across the face.

Three words, Athena is over protective. Wait that's four.

Crying at the end of the series.

Fighting over a magic flying chariot.

Nancy Bobofett.

Annabeth is silly when she tied herself to the mass to listen to the Sirens.

Did anyone know Thalia Grace was the muse of comedy, seriously.

Creepy intro to The Lightning Thief.

I think the greatest quincedence in the world was when Percy met Rachael at the high school prep or whatever.

Did anyone see Percy fall six hundred feet at the arch?

How did Percy not realize who the girl was until she said her name was Thalia – Sea of Monsters.

Paul.

The books don't mention any thing about puberty.

Typo daemons Titans Curse. Page 130 something.

Not a fat character?

A coral filled with Poop.

Not a lot of flashbacks of Annabeth, Luke and Thalia.

Lack of comic relief.

Minotaur.

More flirting.

Annabeth's mental breakdown in "The Battle of the Labyrinth"

"I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how." – Percy

Zeus's fist not named Poop pile.

No Truth or Dare *heart attack*

Who's Beckendorf's mom?

Is Luke playing MW2 in the movie?

Under world.

Percy forgetting his 16th birthday.

Annabeth fell off a cliff. Tee hee.


End file.
